magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
The Potion Shop Boycott
In short, the Potion Shop Boycott was when Magic Hag began to overprice her Potions out of nowhere beginning first on Mondays, then Tuesdays, and so on. This eventually lead to her completely overpricing her Potions in general. At one point, customers attempted to hold the Hag hostage, but failed once she exploded and killed the 7 customers. The following is a known incident of the Boycott event: April 30, 2000 - Just 3 days after Majora's Mask was released for the Nintendo 64, an anonymous player noticed that when he was spawned at the Owl Statue he went to the Potion Shop and noticed the Potion prices had been changed. The Red Potion went from 15 Rupees to 40 Rupees, and the Green Potions from 20 to 50 Rupees (of course "Blue Potions" being out of stock). He described it as being "normal considering my progress throughout the game so it would make sense that I would need to pay more since I could afford it". But that was just the start. After defeating Gyorg at the Great Bay Temple he made a quick run to the Potion Shop to purchase a Red Potion since Link was low on health. The Potion prices changed once again: This time the Red Potions going from 40 to 120 Rupees, the Greens going from 50 to 150 (of course "no blue potions"). He described it as "bullshit". He stopped playing for a while then started the game up again. This time instead of being at Stone Tower Temple where he saved at the Owl Statue, he was back at the Southern Swamp. He assumed it was just a glitch and went to pack some Potions for the following Dungeon. What happened next was bizarre. The Red Potion price was a grand total of 651,812,160 rupees which would be impossible to pay since there was no wallet big enough to hold that many rupees. The Green Potions were a total of /* rupees. He pressed A on the Green Potion then the game crashed. The game crashed for about 8 seconds and right before he was going to reset the console a black and white video footage of what looked like a protest appeared. The video was about 40 seconds long and showed people cutting the support beams of the Potion Shop Stand which in turn made the Potion Shop crash onto the ground. The Hag came out and the protesters shouted a chant saying "NO OVERPRICED POTIONS SHOULD BE IN STOCK!" then the protesters began to beat the Hag to death, spraying graffiti onto the potion shop. Then they presumably went into the Potion Shop and destroyed her Potions with their bats. Eventually, they made their way onto the Blue Potions. As soon as it looked like they were gonna destroy one the video ended. The individual was in shock and he described it as being disturbing. Suddenly the N64 exploded and rupees were flying out everywhere. The Hag came out for a second to say "KEKEKE! DUE TO THE TERMINA TAXES RECENTLY I MUST OVERPRICE MY POTIONS! KEEEEEE!" Then the Hag exploded.